Together and alone
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: After receiving some physical pain from the shadows Yukari begins to feel pain in her heart for a persona wielding savior. Now if only she had as much courage as Minato she might be able to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I'm whipped" Junpei said as he theatrically fainted and lay unmoving on the floor of Tatarus

"Man, I'm whipped" Junpei said as he theatrically fainted and lay unmoving on the floor of Tatarus.

"Geez, stupei cn't you be serious for once?" Yukari said with a sigh.

Junpei gaze no response as he continued to lay motionless on the floor moving not even one muscle.

Yukari scowled. "Your so childish!" Junpei still ignored her and lay motionless on the ground. She gritted her teeth in rage before a brilliant idea came to her. She let out a false gasp "Junpei, there a shadow behind you!"

He jumped up immediately swinging as he swung his sword wildly. "Where's that damn shadow? I'll hill it!" There was no shadow, only Yukari's faint snickering could be heard. Junpei realized he had been tricked! "That wasn't funny Yuka-tan."

Her snickering had grown into full blown laughter. "You should have seen your face! You were all 'where is it, where is it.'" She mimicked his voice mocking him.

"Look who's talking! If I remember correctly weren't you the one who was afraid of ghost haunting the school?" He then mimicked the sound that a ghost makes.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Akihiko said stepping in. "Or do you want a real shadow to find us, especially considering the condition were in?" Looking over the group he could easily tell they were all tired.

"Sorry sempai." The pair said apologetically.

"Hey Arisato," the upperclassman said turning to their dark blue haired leader. "Did you see any access points on this floor?"

Minato closed his eyes trying to recall the thing they sought. He shook his head, "can't say that I remember. I'll ask Fuuka to make sure." Turning on the mic to his head set he said "Fuuka can you check to if there were any access points on this floor?"

There was a moments pause before Fuuka answered. "No I'm afraid there isn't one on this floor. However you're still a ways from the powerful presence I sensed earlier, so you might be fin on the next floor."

"We won't know until we try." Following Minato's lead everyone ascended the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs it was the worst possible scenario. They had all been separated!

"Everyone try not to et attacked by-" Fuuka tried to warn them but was interrupted by a scream that could only belong to Yukari.

"Leader," Akihiko called over the head set "Iori and I came up near the access point. Do you want us-"

"Head back down!" Minato interrupted him as he rushed in the direction of Yukari's scream, sword in one hand evoke in the other. "I'll go after Yukari. We have to keep casualties to a minimum!"

All alone Yukari stood face to chest of a large golem like shadow wielding a large sword. She fired an arrow at it but it harmlessly bounced of. "Yukari-chan please hold on a little longer, Minato-kun is on his way."

"Easy for you to say" Yukari shouted as she ducked under the shadows large sword before firing another arrow hitting the shadow.

Even though the arrow hit it seemed to little damage. The shadow took the chance to rub it in by scratching the place where the arrow hit signifying that it was no more than a bug bite. "Why you!" Yukari reached for her evoker, pointing it at her head she pulled the trigger. Her persona, Isis, appeared in front of her unleashing her strongest wind skill, garudyn. Yet the attack was barely effective.

Before Yukari could even brace herself the shadows sword collided with her throwing her against the wall. She slid down the wall as she let out a whimper. Fighting alone was much harder than fighting in a team

"I'm done for" she said in a weak voice as the shadow approached her. She shut her eyes as the shadow raised it's blade as she waited for the end. BANG! Instead of hearing the sound of hearing the blade strike the walls of Tartarus and herself instead she heard a gun shot.

Opening her eyes she saw the figure of a boy roughly her age with an evoker to his head and a sword in his other hand. In front of him there was an explosion of white caused by a shadowed persona with a cape of coffins. It was the persona of the death arcana; Thanatos. This would be the second time that persona and its wielder saved her.

Minato rushed forward and thrust his sword into the shadow before retracting it, he rotated around slashing it once more before he jumped into the air. He drew back his swords, letting out a cry; he slashed through the shadow turning it into nothingness. The boy grabbed his evoker again and pointed it at his head. There was another bang but instead of the angel of death it was a woman dressed in green, it was Tatania.

A warm light enveloped her and she felt the pain from earlier fade away. "Took you long enough," she joked. Yukari attempted to stand before a sudden pain shot through her body and she stumbled forward. She collided with something hard but she thanked it for holding her up. Looking up she saw it was Minato. "Sorry, I think I sprained my ankle when I hit the wall."

"I could carry you."

"There's no way!" Yukari declined as she pushed away from him, feeling pain shoot through her leg again she nearly stumbled again. "See I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth but the expression on hr face read pain.

Minato sighed before crouching down with his back to her. "Come on, get on."

"No, I can walk by myself." Yukari said stamping her foot, she learned her lesson when pain shot through her leg.

"Get on before-"

"Death is near!" Fuuka said finishing his thought.

Yukari scowled as Minato glared back at her. "Fine" with a sigh she climbed on his back and he started running toward in direction he arrived in.

"Fuuka, can you tell me where the access point is? Yukari if any shadows come up you have to fight them for us." Minato said distributing orders.

'Well someone certainly has grown braver' Yukari thought as she listened to his orders. It was only a few months ago that they had just met and he had gotten scared when she drew her evoker. Now he was like a completely different person who she had grown to trust and depend on. In fact there were times when he became her primary rock of support. She smiled to herself about all the talks they had.

"Yukari!"

Hearing her name brought her back from her world of memories only to see something from her memories she wasn't very fond of, shadows. Yukari aimed her bow at the shadows as she tried to balance. She fired two bolts at the shadows but only stunned them long enough for them to run by.

"Fuuka it would be really helpful if I knew where that access point was." Minato shouted as he continuously ran down hallways searching for the exit.

"Sorry it's just a little further. Turn here and it should be down the hall."

As Minato rounded the corner he saw the access point at the end of a hall with not a shadow in sight. This did not bode well. "Yukari get out your evoker and be prepared to shoot me.

"I sense death" Fuuka distraught voice called over the headset. Without hesitation Yukari aimed her gun at Minato's head.

As if on cue Death rounded the corner directly in front of the access point. "Pull the trigger now!" she flinched from his shout and as if on reflex she pulled the trigger. BANG! Minato's body glowed in a faint blue light before the energy was expelled out of him.

The energy gathered in the sky forming multiple orbs of yellow light. The air crackled with electricity. It was the fusion spell Thunder call! As they neared Death a bolt of thunder fell from the sky striking death and in the process thrust them forward past the paralyzed reaper. Tossed by the might of his own power, Minato hurtled through the air, yet his only concern was protecting Yukari from being hurt any further.

There existed a moment of weightlessness before Minato's back collided with something hard. He could feel Yukari body resting on top of his own. At first he planned to catch his breath as he lay there however the sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to reality.

"My, my what do we have hear?" Minato opened his eyes to find Mitsuru hovering over him.

"Minato-san I did not know you two were so close" the voice of Ken chimed in.

"He never does that with me" Aigis added.

Minato opened his eyes to see his friends hovering over him; they were back on the first floor of Tartarus. Apparently the blast had thrown them through the access point. He didn't quite understand what they were mumbling about until he looked down at Yukari. The two of them seemed to be clinging together for dear life! He had a single arm wrapped around her as she tightly gripped his shirt. The two looked at each other before Yukari pushed herself away.

"It's not what you think! You see I sprained my ankle-" Yukari began.

"So I decided to carry her." Minato continued the story.

"Then death came along-"

Mitsuru raised a hand shushing them. "We've already heard the story from Fuuka. We were just taking joy in how you two arrived here." Mitsuru chuckled to herself. "Anyway Arisato you seem tired so Iori will carry Takeba back to the dorm."

"Me? Why do I have to…" Junpei was about to protest when he gave it some thought. "Sure I'll do it" he said with a smirk.

"Sempai I don't trust that smile" Yukari said with fear in her voice.

"You do have a point, what was I thinking when I recommended Junpei?"

"Hey!"

"Then Akihiko can do it" Mitsuru continued on ignoring Junpei.

"I'm talking here dammit!"

"No, sempai is just as tired as the rest of us and the dorm isn't that far so I can carry her." Minato said as he knelt down to pick up Yukari.

"Hello can't anyone see me? Fine I just wait here than" Junpei said as he crossed his arms indignantly as everyone continued walking. Another idea came to mind before he chuckled "Fine I'm coming."

"Wait! Junpei walks in front" Yukari said as if reading his mind

"Oh come on!" Junpei shouted in defeat.

"Hey Minato" Yukari whispered as the walked from Tatarus. "Am I…a burden?"

He was a little taken aback by her question "Of course not. You've helped us out a lot, what made you think that?"

"Well it's just that it seems that no matter how much trouble I get in or when ever I'm upset you're the one who seems to be the one that saves me. I was just wondering if you ever get sick of it."

"Don't worry about it. Like Orpheus did for Eurydice I'd go through hell for you."

"…Thanks." Yukari said in a low voice. She tightened her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow he had did it again. In away no one else could he comforted her and somehow has she clung to him she felt safe.

TBC

I really wanted to do this story. It's just taken me so long to actually do it. I really hope I captured everyone one correctly. If not I would like the readers to help me improve upon it. See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just realized a critical mistake I made in the last chapter

Okay I just realized a critical mistake I made in the last chapter. I originally planned for this to coincide with the story line, the weekend before the school trip and the school trip it self to be exact. The crucial detail that I forgot was that Mitsuru was unavailable for Tartarus at the time! So I'll have to go back edit her out to continue the way I wished. Well enough talk it's time for me to raise my evoker and let this story flow out!

Stay by me

11/15 Sun. Morning

"I'm so bored!" Yukari shouted before falling back onto the dorms living room couch. She wore only her PJ's, pink of course, and a bandage around her recently sprained leg.

"Mitsuru said that you should so it doesn't become worse." Minato said calmly from the armchair. He wore his usual Sunday attire while he read a manga he borrowed from Junpei.

"But I wanted to go to Paulownia mall to pick up a few things before the trip." She let out a sigh as she sat up clutching a pillow in front of her. "Wait…where is Mitsuru-sempai and everyone else?"

"Akihiko took Mitsuru out somewhere with hopes of cheering her up…" he began.

"You could almost believe they were a couple sometimes" Yukari added in with a laugh.

"Junpei is at the hospital visiting his goth Lolita girlfriend…"

"Junpei dating a girl, never thought I'd see the day" she smiled at the thought that she could finally use the words 'Junpei' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence without the words 'will never have' in between.

"Fuuka said she needed to go home to get a few things for the trip. Ken took Koromaru out for a walk and I think Aigis is asleep in her room." He finished explaining everyone's whereabouts. "Leaving me here because I had nothing better to do." He added in a sarcastic comment which earned him a pillow to the face.

"I can do without the sarcasm, thank you." She said with crossed arms. "Anyway I'm getting hungry can you get me something please." Her voice was layered in sweetness to get him to abide by her will.

"Fine" Minato said with a sigh as he made his way over to the kitchen area not forgetting to throw the pillow back at her.

She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away. 'This is nice' Yukari thought to herself. 'Just me and him alone…together.' As she basked in the joy she was experiencing a terrible sound reverberated close to her. It was a sound that signaled her move would turn southward.

Yukari turned to see what had made the sound only to find Minato's cell phone rumbling on the table. Quickly picking it up, she flipped it open to see that he had received a new message. 'A message?! From who? Could it be a…no way could it be…from a girl?!' All common sense and ethics told her not to open the message but at this moment not knowing seemed a whole lot worse.

She opened the message and read over its contents before she let out a sigh. It was only a message from Kazushi from the sports team asking him if he was free to hang out. 'Why am I so relieved by that? It's not like I care if he has a girlfriend. I mean he is a popular guy and…' As the thought crossed her mind she instantly ran through his list of phone numbers. She saw that he had a pretty extensive list of friends but her heart stopped when she saw a few names that were girls.

'Maybe they're just classmates he's exchanged numbers with.' Yukari thought trying to convince herself. 'But the again…' she prepared to open his messages again to confirm what she hoped was true.

"Yukari what do you want to drink" Minato's voice called from the other side of the room making her jump.

"A-anything's fine!" She said hastily. "…Not Cielo Mist!" She added in considering how often she saw him buying one from vending machines. Minato gave a groan in response before mumbling to himself.

Yukari inhaled deeply readying herself before she opened his messages and there they were messages from the girls asking him if he was free, to meet them somewhere. Yukari hung her head as she stood, letting the phone slip from her grasp letting it drop to the ground before she made her way to the stairs

"Yukari you okay?" Minato called from behind the counter as she began to ascend the stairs.

She forced a smile "Yeah I'm just going up to my room. I gotta…finish packing." It was a lie; she had actually finished preparing for the trip the week before she just needed to be away from him for a while before she continued up the stairs.

Minato was confused by her sudden mood change. A ringing sound suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "My phone" he said before searching his pockets. "Ugh where is it?" Unable to find it he looked followed the ringing to its source and found it under the couch, thinking that was a strange place for it to be.

Putting it to his ear he heard Kazushi's irate voice shout over the speaker. "Did I get your message?" Minato checked his phone screen; the new message icon wasn't lit. "I don't think I did…you sent it a few minutes ago? I'll check again." This time he checked his message history and sure enough the message was their. "Um Kaz I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy at the moment" he said as he gazed at the stairs. He hung up the phone "…Yukari."

Back upstairs Yukari was in her room, with her back to the door she slid down its hard surface, coming to a stop on the floor. She buried her head in her knees as tear began to stream down her cheeks. "Why do I care this much, they were just messages. I…I don't even know if he went with them or not…" Yukari tried to convince herself. "And if he did…I don't know exactly what happened so…so why do I feel like this." She tried to wipe her tears but more just continued flowing.

Hours later Yukari sat quietly going through her things for the trip, making sure he had every thing she needed. A knock came to her door. 'The others are back?' she thought to herself before telling the person on the other side of the door. "Oh it's you" her voice sounded sour when she saw Minato come through the door.

Ignoring the fact that she was still rather angry with him he entered the room anyway. "I brought you something." He said as he presented a glass filled almost one to the brim with a rather thick substance. It was one of the smoothies he had made multiple times for his dorm mates. (Manga only)

Yukari took it, taking a small sip from it. She enjoyed it but she made no motion to acknowledge it, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 'He knows I went through his phone and now he's trying to butter me up with this smoothie peace offering. Well it's not going to work.' She glared at him from the corner of her eye. 'Any minute now he's going to try to convince me those girls are only friends.' She became agitated at the thought.

"You know Yukari…" Minato began.

'Here it comes'

"I heard Ryoji asked you to go out on a date with him on Shirikawa Blvd." He finished with a smirk.

Yukari nearly choked "Who told you that" she shouted as she slammed the glass on the ground.

"He did."

"Tell that pervert I'm not going anywhere near Shirikawa Blvd. with him!" Apparently she's still a little sore from the incident they had on the night of a full moon at a hotel on said Blvd.

Minato gave a small laugh at her expense earning him a glare. "…This is the first time I've ever been in your room. It's…pink."

"Yeah" she smiled a little. "I'm usually the one who comes rushing into your room."

"Remember that one time you broke into my room because Aigis had somehow got it?" He laughed as Yukari grimaced over the memory of how worked up she got. As he looked at the scowling girl something black and white caught his eye as it easily stood out among the pink. "Hey what's that?" He made his way over to the object.

"What's wha- wait don't' look at that!" Yukari shouted before she moved across the object and hid it behind her back.

"Come on let me see." He reached around trying to grab it.

"No way" she backed away from him. "It's nothi-ah!" As Yukari took a step back she tripped over her own bag." As she fell she felt something wrap around her, nulling the shock from her fall. "Opening her eyes she Minato hovering over her. "Once again you saved me."

"Yep just call me Mr. knight in shining armor." He laughed as he pushed himself off of her allowing her to get up. "…So that's what it was" he said as he studied the item in her hands. It was the maid outfit that she was supposed to wear during the school festival which was regrettably canceled. "I bet you'd look really cute in that, to bad you never got the chance to wear it." He was lying, he had seen her wear it all thanks to the recording he found in the command room (Fes only) but he wasn't going to tell her that.

A blush spread across her face. "You're just as bad a Junpei" she sounded disgusted but in truth she was only trying to mask that she liked the compliment and actually considered it.

"I'm serious" he said pulling her closer to him allowing her to rest he head on his shoulder. "Hey Yukari how about I make up this lost weekend for you by taking you around Kyoto during the trip but I don't know the area to well so you might have to show me around."

Yukari's heart began to pound within her chest. Was this a date? Was he asking her out? "Okay" She said without hesitation and as smile lit up her face before she let her lead slip off her shoulder and into his lap. "Minato about you phone…"

"You mean about how there are girls numbers in my phone and they've asked me to go out with them?" he said cutting her off. "I know you're going to say but they're just friends of mine. Sure they've asked me out and sometimes I've gone but we aren't dating or anything. Just like me showing you around Kyoto isn't a date."

That last comment struck home with Yukari. "Y-yeah it's not a date. Just two friends getting together for a trip and nothing more." She felt another pain in her chest rise up. They both didn't see his offer as the other did.

She was about to back out of the offer when a loud banging came from the other side of the door. "Yukari-san I heard a rather loud noise come from your room earlier." Aigis's voice echoed through the closed door. "My sensors detect that there is a second person in the room with you. I suspect you are involved in some kind of confrontation. I request that you open the door or I shall force my way in 3…2."

"Gotta go!" Minato said suddenly before he rushed to open door coming face to face with her guns aimed at him.

As the door closed, leaving Yukari in the room alone her only thought was 'don't go.'

TBC

Next time on "Together and Alone" it's time for the legendary Kyoto trip! Kyoto the town of Yukari's origin and the town known for bring couples together on trips such as these. Now if only Yukari could say those simple words. Maybe a dip in the hot springs will change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Images dashed by the window escaping the eyes before you can take a glance at something the peaked your interest

11/17

Images dashed by the window escaping the eyes before you can take a glance at something the peaked your interest. The constant rattle of the room timed with the clacking from below signified the train still moved onward to its destination. The students of Gekkoukan high were finally on their to their long waited Kyoto trip. However at the moment Yukari was unable to focus on any of those things.

She wore a sour look on her face. To her left was her friend and dormmate, Junpei Iori. In front her was that flirtatious, Ryoji Mochizuki and to Ryoji's right sat the teacher lover Kenji. Everyone one of them had in their hands several cards, as did she. However unlike her they all wore a smirk on their face. Her intentions told her they were planning for a gang up. The game, was old maid, with a substitution of the joker for the queen

Junpei breathed in deeply, his cap casting a dark shadow over his face. "The loser has to strip an article of clothing." He said calmly.

"What?!" Yukari shrieked turning her gaze toward Junpei. "Hey! When did we decide that?"

"Quiet now!" He motioned his head across the isle to the sleeping pair of Minato and Aigis.

She scowled at the two of them. 'I wouldn't mind I were playing with him...' Yukari's face momentarily flashed red. 'Did I just think that? I mean just a normal game of old maid not the stripping part!' Yukari turned back to the game trying to clear the thoughts of Minato that danced in her head. She could see the boys eyes darting from one another, they're plotting something.

Junpei looked at the two boys across from him. 'Everyone knows their jobs, right?' He thought as if trying to send the message telepathically.

'Yeah…' Kenji thought as if hearing Junpei's thoughts. 'Let's go for an all-out-attack!'

'Alright…' Ryoji thought turning his gaze onto Yukari. "Target: Yukari Takeba, right?' And so began the heated swapping and discarding of paired cards. When all the cards that could be discarded were gone only one card would remain, the unpaired joker.

The one who held that card in their hands was Junpei Iori. His own plan had turned against him. "It's okay if you don't wanna." Yukari said sympathetic but in truth she was glad it wasn't her.

With sweat dripping from his brow Junpei raised his hands in surrender. "N…No…No. No. No. No. No." He said the word over and over again as if in disbelief but it was his idea, he couldn't back out now. "We guys don't do take-backs. Behold my glorious stripping!"

He tugged at the brim of his cap and slowly lifted from his brim and began to raise it from his head as Ryoji and Kenji looked on in awe while Yukari's expression screamed 'oh please it's just a hat!'

"Yeah! Next round! Just one more!" Junpei shouted at the top of his lungs, he wasn't going to be the only one who would strip.

"Hey! Keep it down back their!" Miss Toriumi shouted from several rows ahead.

Several hands later the train began to slow to a stop. All the boys were down to their boxers while Yukari was only missing her choker and boots. "Well that was a great game guys" she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Beat at our own game"

"She's a witch"

"We suck dude" the three of them hung their heads in shame.

"We're heeeeere!" Rang the joint shouts of many students as the train halted and the doors swung open. A horde of students began to make their way off the train as their chatter began to fill the air.

As Yukari stepped off the train her gaze scanned the crowd for a certain someone. She was looking for Minato. Instead she spotted Aigis, surrounded by fellow students. It's good that she's making friends she thought. Yukari felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see hair of blue curtaining drowsy eyes, it was him. "Geez I can't believe you slept the entire way here." She pouted.

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, it was just so easy to relax on the train. Did I miss anything?" He said following it with a yawn.

Yukari sighed, "Just talking, jokes, come card games and stripping you know the usual."

"So it really wasn't much huh…wait stripping?" Minato's pitch rose as he caught the last part. "Does that mean that you?"

"You should have stayed awake" She winked at him as she stuck her tongue out in a cute fashion.

Yukari couldn't explain it but for some reason she could be more free around Minato. They had been through a lot together though. He had seen her laugh, mad, hurt, distraught, in pain, scared and so much more. He had been her emotional rock when she found out about her father, he was their when she had that little 'talk' with her mother over the phone. Not to mention he has saved her a lot.

"Yukari!" Minato flicked her on the forehead calling her back. "You're more out of it then I was." He laughed.

"I was just thinking about something okay?" She said defensively.

He smirked at her. "Is it about my little promise?" He was referring to the promise they made to go on a date. "How about after we drop off our bags at the hotel we go out then?"

Yukari's cheeks turned a little red at the mention of their date. The matter certainly wasn't small to her. "Sure" she said following with a smirk.

"Minato," Ms. Toriumi shouted over deafening roar. "I need your assistance for a moment."

"Sorry, duty calls" He made his way over to his awaiting teacher.

They boarded a tour bus and began to make their way to the hotel. Yukari took advantage of the situation and sat next to Minato. She pointed out a few land marks and points of interest here and there making sure to leave out anywhere even remotely related to geishas to keep Junpei under control. When they finally reached the hotel the sun was already setting. The Junior S.E.E.S member plus Ryoji leisurely strolled into the hotel.

"We're finally here! Whoa, nice place!" Junpei said giving the lobby a once over.

"It IS an expensive area, after all." Yukari put emphasis on the word is as she was the personal Kyoto expert of the group.

"Hey…" Ryoji announced as he pointed to several tables settled under colorful umbrellas. "what's the umbrella for?"

"It's for decoration" Minato declared. What else could it be for, roof leaks? Impossible they were on the first floor and the building wasn't even that old.

"…I see" Ryoji nodded his head in admiration. "So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh? So, which way to the geishas?" He said quickly shrugging of the previous subject.

"That's right, I forgot about that!" Junpei shouted suddenly remembering what his self created purpose for this trip. "Count me in!"

"Keep dreamin', Junpei." Yukari sighed and he had nearly gone through the entire day without thinking about that.

They made their way across the lobby and gazed out the window. "The stone area outside is filled with water..." Aigis said as she noticed steam coming from small pool of water. "Is this one of the open-air hot springs I've heard about?"

"No, it's just the courtyard" Fuuka said shaking her head. "It's not meant for bathing."

"So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji?" Junpei lightly nudged his friend. "Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?"

"Hmm…" The boy tried to recall with a frustrated expression. "I don't really remember." He scratched his head.

"…Are you serious?" Yukari stood in disbelief. "That's the highlight of the year!" How could a student not know about their school trip? It's the most important event, even more important than the cultural festival.

"Come on, you can talk later. Yo're blocking the hallway." Ms. Toriumi said approaching the group. "Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you get unpacked."

"You heard here" Junpei said with a snicker."

"Well see you later, then" Fuuka waved before her and Yukari moved toward their rooms as Junpei followed in tow.

"Hey, knock it off Junpei. Back over there" Yukari pointed in the direction of the other boys as a defeated Junpei sulked away. She then looked at Minato and winked. "Aigis, get with the program." Aigis responded and followed after the two.

"Hey, what Yukari did just now…" Ryoji nudged Minato, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Did she just wink at you?"

"Wink at me?" Minato feigned ignorance. "I think you're seeing things. We should unpack too." He made his way to stairs.

"You're right" Ryoji said agreeing with him. "She was probably winking at me. I mean we were standing right next to each other."

"Yeah that's what it was." Sarcasm laced Minato's voice.

After spending a few minutes unpacking Minato, still in his uniform, made his way out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?!" Junpei shouted after him as he struggled to put on his yukata.

"Bathroom" he came up with the most believable lie he could think of.

"Dude you're always going to the bathroom! You need to lay off the cielo mist!" Junpei shouted taking at Minato's favorite drink.

Buy twenty cielo mist at once and suddenly people think you're addicted. Well he had begun to drink more it of it since them. Back on the matter of why he was leaving the room he was actually planning to go see Yukari who had been waiting patiently for him by the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"I should be asking you. You're following me around, remember." She smiled at the fact that even though he offered to take her out on the date she would be the one taking the lead.

"So where are we going." he asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well we don't have much time so we can only go to a few places." She sounded a bit disappointed. "There should be a few places with a nice view and a couple shops I like to visit."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ms. Toriumi called from behind them.

"Oh I'm originally from Kyoto so I offered to show him around a little bit." Yukari told her the truth. What was the worst that could happen?

Ms. Toriumi face took a stern expression. "I see. What you were planning to do was sneak out and spend some alone time without an adults supervision."

"We weren't trying to sneak out!" Yukari shouted at her home room teacher.

"Honestly what would your mother think about you trying to sneak off with a boy. Yukari there's a time for things like that later on in life." Ms. Toriumi wagged a knowing finger.

Yukari's face was plastered with a shocked expression before it darkened as she shook with rage. "First of all if we were planning to sneak off we wouldn't have told you in the first place! And don't you think we would have waited until most of the students were asleep before trying something like that?!"

Ms. Toriumi was taken aback that her student had raised her voice to her. "Ms. Takeba all I'm saying is that you have plenty of time to worry about a boyfriend later."

"Later? Like when? When I'm my mothers age?! Let me tell you about my mother…" Yukari was about to say something extremely personal. Something that only three people knew about. Herself, her mother and Minato. "Ever since my father died my mother-umph."

"That's enough Yukari." Minato had silenced Yukari by placing his hand over her mouth. Yukari had just about to tell Ms. Toriumi and anyone else within earshot of her mother's relationship preference. About how her mother had been trying to, so called, fill the void Yukari's father had left by dating various men. It was a secret he had come across by chance but he knew that Yukari would be upset with him if he had let her blurt it out.

Yukari took a deep breath before removing his hand from her lips. "Thank you Minato. I'll be going back to my room now." She left without saying another word.

"What was that all about" Ms. Toriumi asked confused.

"It's nothing Ms. Maya" Minato said using her name from a certain game. (Yes Ms. Toriumi is Maya from the One Sin, not to be confused with .hack/'s one sin)

The older women sighed. "Sometimes I just don't get stu…WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said it's nothing." Minato feigned ignorance again.

"No, after that what did you say?!" Her voice was frantic.

"You're name, Ms. Toriumi. I thought I was proper to address you by your name." He pretended to sound confused.

"Yes…yes you're right." She said trying to calm down. "Well you should be getting back to your room now."

Minato followed her orders leaving her to with her thoughts about someone knowing who she was in an online game, more so the conversations she's had with Tatsuya. Minato would always have this leverage over her. He smirked to himself.

Minato slid the door to his room open only to find Junpei, Ryoji and Kenji missing articles of clothing and cards on the floor. "…I'm sorry I must have the wrong room."

"Get back here you son of a-" Junpei shouted as the three of them jumped on Minato. "You missed the last game but you're not missing this one! You must help us prepare for one of our greatest targets, Yukari Takeba!"

TBC

Originally this wasn't my original stopping for this point for this chapter. It was meant to end at the end of the trip. But as I wrote I got new ideas and realized. It would have been way to long. But don't worry as you read this (if you read this) I should be in the middle of the next chapter or done. We'll just have to see. Narrator go!

Narrator: So the trip seems to have gotten off to a rocky start but surely Yukari and Minato can squeeze in some time together, right? Or will they be unable to? With shrines abound certain charms are everywhere for the lady in love and we know that Yukari isn't the only girl with eyes for Minato. We'll see in the next chapter, after all midnights just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for us to roll on into the next one

Time for us to roll on into the next one! I'm sure most of you may have noticed I took for the last chapter from the manga as well. If you didn't well…Read the manga! But there are parts that are slightly different from the game though and does major random spoiling if you haven't beaten the game. But enough talk fic time!

11/18

The Gekkoukan students boarded a tour bus and made stops to several tourist attractions where taking pictures and chatting were abound. As it neared evening students broke off into separate groups.

"Hey Yukari" Minato called out to her over the shrinking crowd. "It seems that we still have some free time left, wanna see if we can make up for yesterday?"

"I want to, it just…" Yukari looked over in Ms. Toriumi's direction to find that she had a weary eye trained on them.

"What she's still suspicious of us because of last night?" Maybe that Maya thing had over did it, he thought.

"Why does she have to be suspicious of only us?" Yukari seemed a little angered. Apparently she too was still a little upset from last night's incident. "We told her where we were going, we weren't going to be out that late and we didn't even lie about! She has no reason to be mad." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So I guess it's no then" Minato sighed as he hung his head disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong I really want to go, but…"

"But?"

"But I'm really worried about Mitsuru-senpai. It seems she's still a little torn up about her father." Yukari glanced over in her friend direction. Mitsuru appeared to be out of it as she tended to drift off during conversations and even when she did talk she was very soft spoken. "I'm going to go talk to her okay." Yukari turned and walked over to her friend as the voices of other girls surrounded Minato asking him if he wanted to go anywhere later or he would accept a charm they bought.

All these girls and even Yukari all had one thing in common. They all had feeling for Minato but Yukari knew that it wasn't her place to tell them to go away and it hurt her heart that she couldn't do anything about it or even say what she needed to say to him. Her chance for today had been ruined.

11/19

Today was an exact repeat of the last. The students got onto the tour bus viewed a few sites and separated afterwards. Minato planned to ask Yukari out again but he couldn't seem to find Yukari. He had seen Mitsuru, who seemed happier, her conversation with Yukari must have gone well. But Mitsuru wasn't the one he wanted to see right now. He wanted to see Yukari. With a sigh of defeat he joined up with Junpei and the others.

Back at the hotel Minato wandered around in his yukata, he had planned on returning to his room when he ran into Akihiko. It had occurred to Minato that he hadn't seen his upperclassman since he was at the dorm the day they left. "Hey Minato you got a sec?" Akihiko said calling him over. "Junpei's down stairs, he told me to tell you he wanted to talk to you about something.

Minato found it strange that Junpei would send someone in his place but he waved it off and headed downstairs.

"Hey Minato," Junpei waved him over from one of the umbrella tables. "Wanna go check out the outdoor hot spring?" The boy had a smirk on his face.

That was it? He could have told him that in person! However he could have saw Akihiko, asked him earlier and asked Akihiko to ask him if he saw Minato. But then why couldn't Akihko just ask him if he wanted to go? Minato was about to turn him down but he thought better of it because they'd probably force him to go. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, dawg!" Junpei shouted in victory. "I'll go get Akihiko-senpai and Ryoji, while you go back to your room and get ready." Junpei quickly rushed off to gather the rest of the group. This did not bode well.

The air was filled with thick steam that rose from the heated water pond that was surrounded by stone. The steam rose and disappeared in the dark moonlit sky. They were in the outdoor hot spring. The boys sat with their backs to a large boulder that lay in the center of the spring.

"Did you know…" Ryoji began, "that this hot spring is open to guys at certain times and girls at others?"

"No way, really?" Something about his voice was just off settling. "Then theirs a chance it could change to girls only while we're still bathing." It was a setup! Junpei had to be up to something and this was it! Well if he wasn't going to get his geishas it was this. "But if that happens, there's nothing we can do about it. I mean, we're already here, right?" Well he was right about that, they got in when they were supposed to so it would be understandable if they explained the situation right? Right?!

"That's true." Ryoji stated "We couldn't be blamed if something like that were to happen. Don't you agree?" He looked at Minato for an answer.

"Don't ask me." Minato didn't want any part of this; he and Akihiko were just accessories to the crime.

"Well, it's really just a hypothetical question." Ryoji shrugged.

"…Hey, isn't it getting kinda hot in here?" Now that Junpei had mentioned it he and Ryoji seemed to be acting strange and sweating more than usual.

"So, Junpei at what time does this hot spring change from guys only to girls only?" Akihiko asked.

Minato looked at Akihiko shocked 'What?! You're supposed to be the sane one like me!' Minato thought.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He's lied. "I didn't bother to check…Right, Ryoji-kun?" He smirked at his accomplice.

"Right." The boy nodded. "But it could be at any moment couldn't it, Junpei-kun?"

"So that's why we came at a strange time?...You two are such idiots" Akihiko scolded them.

'Good old Akihiko,' Minato thought. 'He didn't know like me…wait but if something happens we're both screwed.'

Junpei laughed it off. "Calm down, man. We're just joking." Minato and Akihiko thought otherwise. "Although you're right about it being a weird time to be here. But don't worry. It's pretty late. I doubt any girls would-" He was cut off by the sudden sound of splashing water on the other side of the bath. "Shit! Someone's here! What're we going to do?" He sounded frantic. It was your plan now you're scared?!

"It's probably just a guy…"Akihiko said trying to reason with the situation.

"Don't worry. This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know." Ryoji said confidently. At least he still had his wits.

"Wow!" Came the voice of an excited girl. "This hot spring is huge!"

'That voice! It's Yukari!' Minato's face darkened at the thought. He wanted to see her but not like this, not after the last time this happened at the hotel on Shirakawa Blvd.

"Oh, you're right…" This time it was the voice of a soft spoken female. "It's the size of a swimming pool." It was Fuuka. The situation just went from bad to worse.

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring." The third voice sounded strange, almost mechanical and robotic. "Unfortunately, it's therapeutic healing benefits will not help me." It was obvious it was Aigis! Now it was impossible for the situation to get worse they'd be killed!

"Dammit, it's them…" Junpei sounded afraid. "What are they doing here this late?"

'I don't know maybe taking a BATH?!' Minato thought. He couldn't believe this. There was no way they'd understand the situation.

"Yes Yukari-san AND Fuuka-san!" Ryoji sounded happy as he stood up in the water. I take it back he's a moron. "This is my lucky ni-" he was about to say night when Junpei pulled him back down and dunked the boy's head underwater. Both Akihiko and Minato wanted a piece of the action but the thought better of it.

"Shut up you idiot! They'll here you." Junpei said before letting him go.

"Who's that?" Yukari called out. She had heard Junpei's murder attempt. "Is someone there?" No one responded.

"What's the matter Yukari did you hear something?" This was a forth voice. A more sophisticated voice. A voice that could only belong to someone of high class. That voice was the voice of the one and only Mitsuru Kirijo. They were officially screwed.

"M-Mitsuru's here too?" Akihiko sounded uncharacteristically weak and afraid. "Oh, man. There's no way she'll consider this a 'misunderstanding'!"

"Yeah, but it's not like we could get expelled for this, right?" Junpei asked to reason with him. "I mean, it was men only when we got here. So, it's actually kinda funny, if you think about it."

"This is Mitsuru we're talking about." He explained. It couldn't be that bad, could it? "If she finds us she'll…" the boy swallowed hard.

"What? She'll what?" Junpei asked sounding afraid to know at the same time.

"She'll execute us" It face was covered in a dark expression. Apparently he had experience on the subject.

"E-execute us?" Ryoji sounded afraid. It seems he was finally realizing the error of his ways.

"Yeah, I think I heard something. Fuuka could you check over their? I-it could be a ghost" she sounded afraid. She honestly believed in ghost.

"Um…but…I, uh…okay." Fuuka sounded afraid she seemed to had her own beliefs about ghost. "I'm scared to look by myself…Yukari-chan, will you look with me?"

Yukari let out a deep sigh. "Okay fine…Let's start on the right."

"Move!" Minato told the other three signaling them to follow. He moved them onto opposite side of the spring where they managed to avoid detection, for now.

"I don't see anyone." Fuuka explained. Good they hadn't been seen.

"Hmm, that's strange…I thought I heard someone" Yukari on the other hand didn't seem ready to give up.

"Well let's try the other side." Fuuka said with a sigh of defeat.

"Let's go!" Minato waved his hand signaling them to move to the other side. They moved a little to fast as he could see the girls still moving. He put a hand out signaling them to stop.

"What is it? Why'd we stop?" Ryoji said poking his head ahead. He spotted the shrinking backsides of the two. "What a nice view!" The boy smirked before having a hand clasped over his mouth before he was dragged back.

Yukari turned back to look but saw nothing. "You idiot we almost got caught." Minato scolded him. He didn't know whether he was more upset over being caught or Ryoji getting a view of Yukari, up until now, only he had.

"What wrong Yukari?" Fuuka asked sounding afraid.

"It's nothing. Did you find anything?"

"No…"

"Hmm…Maybe we're just being paranoid." Yes that's it the boys thought. Just ignore us. "Agis do you detect anyone?" The three members of S.E.E.S stiffened. They had completely forgot about Aigis.

"Because of the moisture here, my sensors are not functioning properly."

The boys let out a sigh of relief. "Sensors what's she talking about?" Ryoji asked confused before being shushed.

"I see…" They were lucky, Yukari hadn't heard them. "Then let's split up." Damn and they had almost made it.

Minato looked around for a place where they could hide. He spotted an indent in the bolder they sat by earlier. "Hurry" he waved his hand again signaling them to come on. They had almost made it when they heard a large splash. They all turned to see that Ryoji has tripped!

When Ryoji resurfaced he saw the greatest and worst site in his life. Yukari was standing above him in only a towel with a look of rage on her face. "Hello there Ryoji." Her voice sounded dark and filled with rage.

"Oh shit dude!" Junpei said as he backed away but stopped when he collided with something. He looked up to see Fuuka who let out a shriek. Minato let out a sigh all his leadership had been for not.

The guys sat as captives in front of the girls. They were still in the spring but no boy dared to lift their head to look at the girls. Junpei was the first to try to speak, "uh, we, uh, um…" Butt only gibberish game out.

"W-wait!" Akihiko pleaded. "This is just a misunderstanding!"

"Silence!" Mitsuru's voice boomed filled with dogma. "I'm going to execute you all!"

"It was nice knowing you" Aigis gave what may have been her final goodbyes.

Minato raised his head to look up at Yukari. The look on her face was filled with so many emotions. Anger, sadness, rage and worst of all betrayal. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would form, all he could do was hang his head in shame.

Yukari's face softened when she saw this. Maybe he understood what he had done and felt bad about it. About hurting her. Plus there was no way he nor Akihiko were the leaders of this. But there was no way she was going to try to stop Mitsuru. 'Sorry Minato.'

Later that night Minato was stirred awake by dreams of his execution. His body was covered in sweat. He tried to lay back down and drift off to sleep when he felt something brush against him. He turned to see Junpei!

"Chidori" he groaned. So he's just dreaming of his girlfriend…lucky him. But was weird was that he continued to move forward. "Come on Chidori, don't be so shy." Just what the hell was he dreaming about?!

Junpei began to reach out to Minato. "Forgive me for this Junpei." Minato grabbed his pillow and smacked his friend in the face knocking him to the ground. When the threat of his advances, Minato let out a sigh. He had to get out of here before Junpei tried to come after him again. He looked towards the clock. It was almost 'that' time. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his evoker before he headed for the door.

Just as he slid the door open he received a blow to the head. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

He looked in the direction of where the blow came from only to see Yukari. "Yukari…" he eyes turned downward. "Wasn't I punished by Mitsuru enough already?"

"That what I want to talk to you about." She sounded sympathetic towards him. "Do you have a minute."

Minato was about to turn her down when a groan came from the room. "Chidori" groaned a voice.

"What was that?" Yukari peered inside the room.

"It's nothing!" Minato said swiftly closing the door. "What did you want?"

"Can we go down stairs? I don't want to wake anyone up." Truth was she didn't want anyone to over hear.

Minato groaned "People need to stop calling me downstairs for things." But none the less he followed her.

The two of them stood in the lobby alone watching the pond in the courtyard as moonlight danced on its surface. "Minato I want to ask you…why did you do that?" She had a stern look on her face. With a heavy sigh he explained what exactly had happened.

Yukari held her sides as she laughed. "Come one it's not funny."

"Yes it is!" she said as she whipped away a stray tear. "I mean you were basically just a casualty of war."

"That means I was executed for nothing."

"Oh yeah, how was it?" Yukari asked as she had not been there for when it happened.

"It was cold. Very, very cold." He shivered at the memory.

"Then…" She grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to help you warm up?" Her cheeks glowed red as she looked up at him.

"Yukari what do you-" Minato stopped mid sentence as he heard shuffling.

"Who down their?!" It was the voice of Ms. Toriumi.

"Shoot! If she didn't believe us before she won't believe us now!" Yukari sounded of getting into even more trouble.

Minato grabbed onto Yukari and pulled her close, he placed her head against his chest as he hid behind a support beam. "Just be quiet and wait." She didn't respond but nodded into his chest.

To Yukari time seemed to pass on forever but in fact is was a few seconds. She felt a chill run down her spine. She knew what it was from, she felt this chill every night if she hadn't drifted off to sleep. It was time for the dark hour.

Minato peered around the pillar to see a coffin frozen at the bottom of the stairs. "Good thing Ms. Toriumi isn't a persona user, huh?" He smiled down at Yukari to see her gazing back at him. "Yukari you can let go now?"

Yukari's eyes were wide and hopeful, they were reflecting her lover for him. She tightened her grip on his yukata as she pulled him downward. She pushed herself off of him as soon as she had done. "I'm sorry" she turned away from him and faced the courtyard. "It's just that we've shared so many moments like this and you've always been there for me and…and…I just got caught up in the moment!" Yukari couldn't face him, she just couldn't not after what she did.

"Yukari its okay…" Minato said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She struggled in his grasp. "Come one, let me go." Yukari turned around in his arms and tried to push him away.

As she did Minato grabbed her hands and pushed them to the side as he pushed her back against the glass window to the courtyard before he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss dragged on and on as he held her against the window the glow of the dark hour's moon reflecting off the lake shined upon then illuminating their love.

Minato pulled away from her Yukari seemed to lean forward as if she wasn't ready for it to be over. She stared up at him expressionless as if she couldn't believe what just happened. Minato had kissed her. As a wave a realization washed over her so did her emotions. Her body began to shake, her chest began to heave out and in with her shaky breaths as tears began to stream down her face. These tears were not ones brought about by sadness they were brought about by joy.

Once again Minato pulled Yukari into his arms an allowed her to burry her head in his chest as she firmly clung to him. "I love you too Yukari" he whispered in her ear but he only received sobs in return but to him it sounded as if she said the same words to him.

11/20

"I'll never forget Kyoto…" Junpei said as he hung is head in shame. "How could I after last night." All the boys of S.E.E.S plus Ryoji hung their heads in shame, except for Minato who seemed rather upbeat. They were all in the lobby preparing to leave.

"That was truly an 'execution'." Ryoji said defeated.

"Just try to forget about it" Akihiko told them. It was for their best interest.

As Yukari and Fuuka walked by they stopped and glared at the boys before turning up their noses and walk away. Yukari gave a small wink to Minato who gave her a small smile in return.

"Looks like their still pissed…" Junpei said with a pathetic sigh. Mitsuru walked by as well but didn't even give her a glance. They all sighed.

"Hold on I'll be back guys" Minato said standing up.

"Dude, didn't I warn you about the cielo mist?" Junpei said trying to lighten the mood. He failed.

"It's not that, I just remembered something I have to do." He said before he walked off toward the hotels small store. "Come on what was it again." Minato said as he looked over the stores goods.

"You know buying cheap gifts like this will make you look bad" A voice said followed by a giggle.

Minato didn't even make an attempt to turn around, he knew it was Yukari. "It's not for you, it's for Ken."

Yukari huffed up her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips. "So you're no going to get me a gift, you jerk."

"But Yukari I can give you a gift like last night at anytime." He said with a sly smirk the made her blush. "Plus it's only candy, I just can't remember what he wanted though."

"Shoot, he did want us to get him something didn't he." Like him she had just now remembered Ken's psychological warfare. "Guess we'll just have to grab one of everything." She said with a sigh as they approached a sigh.

"Hey you two hurry up or we'll leave without you." Ms. Toriumi shouted as the students began to file out of the hotel.

Once again they were back on the train it was just like how the whole trip began except that Junpei and company were already down to their boxers.

"Beat at our own game again."

"They're cheaters."

"We suck dude." Junpei looked over in the direction of those who were responsible for their predicament. Across from him sat a sleeping Minato with Yukari resting on his shoulder. They remained fully clothed throughout the game. How did they do it? Simple they had been in perfect sync because they were now that which was Yukari's arcane, lovers. A smile tugged at Yukari's lips as dreams of her and Minato danced in her head.

END…maybe

Okay the maybe thing isn't something I'm not sure about because at first I thought I might extend it but I also thought against it. Meh, we'll find out eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I am a ghost. To explain my sudden revival it's all thanks to well YOU guys. I gave up writing fanfiction years ago due to several computer crashes and that I started college rather recently. So I gave it up to pursue something slightly different. However now and then I'd check back and I noticed that although I was long gone some of my works still got hits and even reviews even after they had been buried by new material. So I feel as if I owe it to you guys, my fans/friend to finish some of the stories I left half done. Allow me to entertain you one more time.

You can never be alone

11/22

The early morning sun shined brightly through the windows of the S.E.E.S dorm. For the most part the dorm remained silent as the majority of its inhabitants had left the quaint abode to enjoy their Sunday afternoons. Those who didn't have plans could spend their day idly passing time with the distractions that their dorm offered. Although in this case two individuals chose not to leave simply because the person they wanted to spend their day with the most was already here. The two were a boy and girl couple with the boy resting his head in the girls lap as they watched television in the dorms common room. While everyone one else was off gallivanting or making a ruckus they simply wanted to spend some quiet time together and alone.

"I can't believe you got me to watch this." The girl let out a heavy sigh. "What is it with you and Ken with these super hero shows?"

"Come on Yukari you know they're cool." The boy gestured to the onscreen green and purple hero who was engaged in combat with a strange looking monster.

"Whatever you say Minato." She gave a defeated sigh as she turned her attention back to television. "So what, these monsters are created by evil memory drives taking over people."

"Something like that."

"Minato you're lucky you're cute or I'd call you a nerd." Yukari pouted, somewhat ashamed of the person who rested his head in her lap.

"Fine then maybe I shouldn't help a certain someone study for finals." The blue haired boy said bluntly never turning his attention from the television.

"Oh come on you can't do that to me." The girl pressed her hands together as she appealed to the boy. "I really want to do well this time."

"Well…" Minato said turning to face her. "What's in it for me?"

There was a hint of arrogance in his voice that accompanies a sly smirk. It's wasn't enough to make you feel belittled by him but just enough for him to show you that you couldn't resist him. Yukari cheeks turned bright red as she felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over her. She knew what he wanted. It was something they had done a few times since their trip to Kyoto, yet every time she experienced it the feelings were new and just as exciting as the first time.

"Fine." The girl looked over her shoulder to ensure that no one else could see. Confident that no other eyes could look upon this moment she began to lower her head to meet with the boys. The two shut their eyes as they felt the distance close between them. With every passing moment their lips grew closer and closer as their hearts began to race.

"Yukari-san? Minato-san? Are you down here?" A weak childish voice spoke. Although the voice was child like it still carried a since of dignity to it, which could only mean…

"Ken-kun?" Yukari looked up surprised as she watched the small boy descend the stairs. She turned her attention to her lap to see that the blue haired boy not only gone from her lap but was now sitting on the far side of the couch with a rather bored expression on his face as he watched the television. Even though he wasn't showing it Yukari could tell that he was upset they had been interrupted.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Yukari said as she took note of the quilt tightly clutched around the boys frame.

"No need to worry Yukari-san I am feeling a bit better." Ken said with a weak smile as settled himself between the pair.

"Well don't push yourself too hard." Yukari said dotingly as she nestled the boys head into her lap and began to stroke his hair causing the boys smile to grow a little wider.

"Someone seems to be comfortable." Minato said with a slight chuckle.

"Jealous Minato-kun?" Ken said with a sly smirk, there was a bit of arrogance in his voice now too.

'Why you little…' The older boy's brow twitched as he watched the boy rest his head upon Yukari's thigh. That was HIS spot.

Sensing his unease Yukari gave a small giggle as she expressed her apologies to the boy sitting beside her. "Come on Minato be nice I mean it is your fault he's sick you know."

Minato let out a defeated sigh as he turned his attention back to the television. It was indeed his fault that Ken was in the shape he was now in. The leader of S.E.E.S had made one major oversight his judgment. Although mature for his age Minato had forgotten that Ken was still a kid. A kid whom yesterday Minato presented with various candies, which had been purchased during the Kyoto trip. A kid who upon receiving said candy decided to devour most of it, if not all of it, that very night.

"Aww I missed it!" Ken said as he realized the show had come to an end.

"Don't worry about it." Minato said with a small chuckle. "He doesn't finish the enemy off until the next episode. You know how they like to build up your expectations before they cut it short."

"Yeah I dislike it when they do that." Ken said with a small frown. "Just when you think the hero is about to save the day they bring the show to an end."

'Boys…' Yukari thought as she let out a sigh. She looked between the boys as they exchanged ideas about the show and giggled to herself. Yukari found herself especially focused on Minato's face. 'That smile of his…that laugh…that everything about him.' Yukari found herself smiling the more she looked upon him.

She turned her gaze towards Ken who rest in her lap. 'And he's nice to Ken, usually, so I bet he's great with kids.' A warm feeling welled up inside Yukari as thoughts of a possible distant future danced in her head.

"Yukari, are you listening!"

Yukari jumped at the mentioning of her name to see Minato waving to catch her attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Wow you were out of it." Minato said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Yukari replied with a girlish smile.

"Well I was thinking about making a small breakfast, you want anything special?"

'Not to mention he can cook. Someone is Mr. Perfect, isn't he?' Yukari smiled again. "I'm sure whatever you make will be fine." Minato said nothing but gave a silent nod as he made his way to the dorms kitchen.

"Yukari-san, you seem different." Ken spoke up as he peered at his senior with inquiring eyes.

"Different?" Yukari raised a brow surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" Ken himself seemed confused about the subject. "But for some reason you seem happier. Did something happen?"

Yukari's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Something did indeed happen. Something amazing occurred, and it was with someone far more unbelievable. "I don't know…" She decided to feign ignorance. "Maybe it was just nice to be able to visit my home town again." Yukari smiled to herself as the memories from the trip were still fresh in her mind. "We made a lot of memories with everyone didn't we Minato?"

She turned to look at the boy in question only to see that he was currently drowning out the rest of the world with his head phones as he cooked. "Even when he cooks he doesn't set those things down." Yukari smiled again before she turned her attention back to Ken. "Hey you never told me what you did while we were all gone. Did you do anything fun?"

"Well…" Ken's words began to trail off as he began to recount his adventures while the other members of S.E.E.S were off in Kyoto.

Time swiftly passed Yukari listened to the boy talk about the, somewhat embellished, events of the past few days like the story where he claims he battled a red-eyed white demon, whom Yukari suspected was simply Koromaru. But now it was now time to eat.

"Wow this is delicious!" Yukari explained as savored the morsel of tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) that danced over her taste buds. "Minato how can you cook this good?"

Minato simply shrugged in response. "I just picked it up along the way." His tone was nonchalant as if his talent was to be looked upon as an everyday occurrence.

"Come on Ken you have to try this." Yukari raised another helping and fed the young boy. "Good right?"

Ken paused momentarily as he let the flavor settle on his pallet. "She's right! Minato-san your skills are far beyond an average person. You could even go pro." There was a sense of excitement in his voice that accompanied his wide-eyed expression.

"Flatter me all you like you still have to eat your miso soup." Minato said with a stern tone. Even with his usually laid back personality he still had the ability to be aggressive when needed.

"Fine…" Ken let out a weak sigh as he hung his head.

"Sorry Ken-kun." Yukari giggled at Ken's act. "But I guess that means more for us, right?" Yukari once again lifted another bite of food but this time brought it to Minato's lips. She smiled a little as she watched him nip the food away from her. Taking note of a bit of food on his cheek she carefully guided it toward his mouth causing him to blush.

These exchanges continued uninterrupted for minutes where Minato would graciously receive food from Yukari who would bashfully fight off him feeding her until she finally gave in. They continued their flirtatious actions until a single voice spoke up.

"Wow you two seem like a married couple." Ken said rather plainly.

"W-what?" Yukari stammered as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red while Minato currently coughed and pounded his chest as he tried to down the piece of food he was currently choking on.

"It just seems to me that you two are rather closer. I'd say even closer Kirijo-san and Sanada-san." Ken explained with a smile. "It's nice."

This time both of them blushed as they both looked at each other momentarily before shyly looking away. Closer than Akihiko and Mitsuru? That was indeed saying something. Those two had been through a lot together thanks to S.E.E.S and there was no doubt that those two knew each other better than anyone else would/could.

"Please." Yukari giggled a bit. "As if I'd date someone like him, a so called ladies man."

Minato raised a brow. "Yeah, I'm too cool for you anyway."

"Hey, watch it!" Yukari scowled at the boy. Minato shrugged off her threat as he stuck out his tongue. "You're such a kid."

Ken quietly watched the couple's argument as a small smile grew on his face. "My mistake then. I'm sorry if I caused an issue. I'll be going now." And with that same smile Ken moved from the couch and began to ascend the stairs to the boy's floor.

"He's too smart for his own good." Minato said with a somewhat dark tone as he watched the boy's form disappear at the top of the stairs.

"I think it's cute." Yukari cooed. She smiled at the thought of Ken's opinion of them.

"Boo!" Minato shouted as he wrapped him arms tightly around Yukari's waist causing her to scream.

"You jerk!" She said as she elbowed him in the side before her hands came to rest a top his. There was something about his embrace that made it seem right. The way he held her or maybe because it was simply him holding he made Yukari feel safe. Being in Minato's arms made her feel as if everything would be alright no matter how bad it got.

"Well you said you said you wouldn't want to date a guy like me." He teased as he lightly poked her sides.

Yukari momentarily frowned. "I should be asking you why you're dating a girl like me. You've got your pick of any girl you want Minato so are you sure you want me?"

Minato could only respond by pulling her close to him, he placed a light kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. "I told you before Yukari, I will be the Orpheus to your Eurydice. Not even the fire of hell will keep me away from you."

Yukari could feel her heart pound in her chest as her cheeks turned bright red. She turned to face the boy as she gazed into his eyes. She could feel the warmth in them. She could feel that he was looking only at her and no one else. At this moment there was no Mitsuru, no Fuuka, no Aegis, no Chihiro…at this very moment there was only Minato and Yukari. Yukari reached up and wrapped her arms around Minato's neck, never breaking her gaze. As if entranced by each other's eyes they drew closer until their lips momentarily touched. Although just for a moment the pair could feel a surge spread through their bodies. Their lips touched again and once again they experienced that rush. They touched a third time, this time longer almost as if they were afraid to let the kiss end. But when it did Yukari rested her head on Minato's chest as she breathed deeply to recover from their passion. She could hear his heartbeat. She could feel it beating in sync with hers. Every pulse of their hearts was like a silent "I love you's."

"However," Minato began as he pulled Yukari into a tighter embrace. "Unlike Orpheus I won't have to look back. I know that wherever I go you'll always be right beside me." He kissed her one last time as before letting her rest her head on his chest again. He loved the feeling of her nestled in his arms. It told him that she was his and that no one could change that. No matter what anyone else did he knew that he was the only one allowed to embrace her like this. "I love you Yukari."

Yukari gave a slight giggle as she held tightly onto the boy she loved you. "I love you too." She kissed Minato one more time. She had finally gotten what she had so desperately wanted, to be alone with him. Even if it was for a moment she had him and he had her. There was nothing else that mattered at this moment.

~End~

Well this finally brings this one to a conclusion. Now as a bonus to Persona fans I plan on doing a story involving the Persona 4 cast, which will most likely revolve around the MC. Which means the couple will either be Seta Souji and Rise Kujikawa or Seta Souji and Naoto Shirogane as they are my preferred pairing for him.


End file.
